My Love For You
by MishaHime
Summary: Ace is back from a long mission away and the 1st Division Commander has definitely missed him. Split up into two chapters. Second will be uploaded as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

"We are not docking on an island for a solid month just so you can go and get drunk and sleep with women Thatch." The calm, but commanding tone of the 1st Division commander could be heard throughout the entire hall where all the Division Commanders sat, in one of their many meetings.

"You are no fun bird boy. Why don't you live a little?!" The whiny voice of the 4th Division Commander rang through everyone's ears much to their annoyance.

Marco choosing to ignore the affectionate nickname, pressed on with the next issue.

"Next, we have the issue on rations-"

"Everyone! Get on deck! Hurry!" The sound of their men outside caused every division commander to jump up and head outside to see what all of the noise was about.

"If we're getting attacked, I'm blaming it on you and your bad luck Thatch!"

"Me?! How is this my fault Izo?!" Thatch yelled, following said man out the door of the meeting hall.

Marco took the lead and led the others to the deck of the Moby Dick, and the sight they came upon had many with their mouths open, and all speechless.

Standing on the deck of the Moby Dick, stood the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Ace!" Running forward, Thatch latche onto him, pulling the young fire user up in a hug, spinning him around the process.

"Put me down Thatch! You're gonna break my ribs!" Ace laughed, trying to break free of the cook's hold.

"Put the guy down. We all wanan see him Mr. Pompadour." Haruta teased, stepping up to have his turn at hugging the commander who had been gone for about a month.

"My turn!" Just like that, Thatch was moved, none-too-gently, to the side by the Kimono wearing commander. As the commanders lined up for their hugs, Marco stayed back, taking in the warm sight with a slight smile on his face. It had been a few months since Ace's welcome into the family, and a mere six weeks since his induction to 2nd Division commander. Whitebeard sending Ace off on a month long mission so shortly after promoting him seemed a bit cruel to the zoan user, but he knew their father cared deeply for the hot-headed youngster.

A slap on his back tore Marco out of his thoughts and back into reality. Glancing to his right, he saw the amused grin of Thatch staring at him. Raising a questioning brow at his brother, Marco received the point of a finger in Ace's direction.

"I don't think Marco missed you a bit Ace. He doesn't want a hug or anything!" Thatch teased, dodging a whack from blonde commander.

"Stop spouting nonsense idiot. Of course I missed him." Marco stated, turning his gaze back toward said person. The look he received had his eyes widening and his heart racing.

Ace was staring at him with a blush adorning his cheeks, and he was fidgeting? Marco's shock quickly wore off and a smirk spread across his face. Stepping forward, Marco pulled Ace into his arms, crushing the younger to him.

"Welcome home, yoi." He whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Ace's neck, causing him to blush furiously. By that time, more of the divisions present on the ship came to crowd around Ace and wish him a welcome home. Reluctantly, Marco let him go for everyone to get a chance to see Ace. Stepping back, he caught Ace's eye and mouthed that he would be back in a bit. Pouting, Ace nodded and turned his attention back to the men.

* * *

Making his way up the stairs of the Moby Dick, he found himself in front of Whitebeard's door. Giving a few raps, he heard a grunt for entrance and stepped inside.

"Ace is back." He smiled, watching Whitebeard sipping out of what seemed like a regular cup. A sense of relief washed through the zoan user. Pops was finally taking the nurses' advice and drinking more healthy things.

"I knew that before any of you brats did." Whitebeard laughed, taking another sip out of his cup. Marco's brow twitched, but shook his head a moment later, deciding to leave that matter alone. A faint smell in the air caught his attention though. Glancing back up, he noticed that Whitebeard hadn't set the cup down and his cheeks were the faintest tint of a pink color.

"Pops!"

"Oh pipe down Marco. A little sake hasn't ever killed anyone." Whitebeard grumbled, finally setting the now empty cup down. Standing up, he made his way to the door.

"Come on. I need to go greet my son." And with that, Whitebeard was out the door, Marco trailing close behind.

* * *

Lively would have been an understatement for the condition the Moby Dick was in a few hours later. The sun had set and lights were strung up all around the deck, everyone aboard partying, drinking, falling down, etc. Whitebeard took a moment to look around at all of his children, a smile spread across his face. Never had he ever thought he would get the family he so desperately desired.

His gaze traveling from one face to another, before it stopped on the newest member to the family, Ace. When he had met the cheeky little brat for the first time, he knew he liked the kid for his spunk, something he hadn't had the chance to encounter in quite some time.

A loud crash had everyone glancing over toward the railing, where a drunken Thatch was stumbling around, one of the nurses pinned to his side.

"Let the nurse go Thatch, you're scaring her, yoi." The sound of Marco's calm voice made the captain laugh. Everyone else could be completely hammered and slurring, but his loyal Marco would be as sober as ever, watching over his brothers, a big relief to Whitebeard himself. It was a big job after all, looking after so many sons.

"Aww but she said I was cute!" Thatch hiccupped, taking another swig of his drink.

"Cute? You? You must be drunk." Marco muttered, pulling his brother off of the blushing nurse and slinging his arm across his shoulder.

"Ace."

Ace turned a questioning glance toward the phoenix.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere alright?"

Ace nodded, a shy smile forming.

Smirking, Marco hauled a slurring Thatch toward the commander's quarters.

"Mm not drunk, bird brain. Let me go." Thatch muttered, sagging against Marco.

"Oi. I'm not carrying you back to your room. Walk like an adult." Marco growled.

"You jush wanna go back and smoochey smoochey with our wittle Ace!" Thatch giggled, running into his bedroom door.

"There's a door there idiot." Marco chuckled, opening it.

"No shit sherlock. I ran into it." Thatch giggled.

Marco rolled his eyes, pulling the pompadour haired man through the doorway and unceremoniously tossed him on his bed.

"Marco!"

Gritting his teeth, Marco turned to glare at his whiney brother.

"Yes, Thatch?"

"I don't wanna be all alone."

Marco threw his palm flat against his face and slid the hand down it slowly. Glancing between the doorway, where he could hear the music and laughter, and his brother, as well as his best friend, Marco swore. Walking over to the bed, he pulled the covers back and shoved Thatch under them. After firmly tucking him in, Marco sat down next to him at the head of the bed. A few silent moments went by before Marco glanced down to see that Thatch was staring up at him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Marco growled, annoyed. Instead of sitting here with this drunken idiot, he would of much rather been out on the deck, spending time with Ace, who he had missed deeply.

"Hey, birdie."

"Thatch, if you call me anything resembling a bird one more-" The soft pressure of something soft against his lips caused Marco to freeze and his body immediately tensed up.

_What. The. Hell?_

Jerking back, Marco gripped Thatch's wrists, glaring down at the drunken idiot.

A thud stole Marco's attention toward the door, where his eyes widened in shock.

"Ace."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun! I'm terrible about moving from one project to another. But when something pops in my head, I have to write it down or I'll lose it forever. So yeah, I'm in absolute love with MarcoxAce. These two are just so...yummy! This'll be a two chapter kinda thing. It won't be drug out like my other stories because I don't think I can write these two very well yet. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ace's frozen figure standing in the doorway had Marco panicking. Ace was just standing there, his eyes wide, a look of hurt displayed across his face.

"Ace." Marco whispered gently, moving to get up, only for Ace to blink and bolt out of the doorway.

"Ace!" Marco yelled, jumping out of the bed and running out of the doorway after his younger lover.

* * *

At the party, it was still as lively as ever, music was still going, and many were still drinking and having a good time. Marco ran after Ace and made his way back out to the party, scanning the deck, looking for the young fire-user. When his search came up with nothing, he glaned over at Whitebeard, who glanced over at him with a confused expression. Sighing, Marco made his way over the large man and sat down next to his pops.

"What's going on son?"

"Something happened. Ace is upset with me right now."

Whitebeard glanced down at his son, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know what's exactly happened, but to see that desperate, worried look on your face puts me at great unease. All I can say is to find Ace and fix whatever you did to wrong him."

Marco sighed, standing up. "You seen him around by chance?"

Whitebeard merely glanced up toward the crow's nest, making Marco raise his eyebrow.

"He's fast."

Whitebeard laughed a hearty laugh. "That he is."

* * *

An unknown sound caught the attention of the young fire-user. Quickly wiping the tears away, he turned just in time to see the blonde who had just broken his heart climb into the crow's nest with him.

"What are you doing up here?" His tone was cold, his eyes, puffy from having just been crying. The sight knocked the wind out of Marco, for a moment he couldn't speak.

Seeing Ace move knocked him out of his stupor, and his focus was back on the black haired man.

"Ace. What you saw-"

"I don't want to hear it! You can talk all you want, I know what I saw Marco!" The tears had returned and were falling even faster this time. It was one to cry when he was alone, but for Marco to be sitting right in front of him after what he had just witnessed was just too much and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ace, Thatch is drunk. I was putting him to bed."

"When did putting someone in bed require you to kiss them?" Ace's tone was bitter, dripping with sarcasm. It was a lot for Marco to handle. He hadn't really seen this side to Ace. The boy was anti-social and a bit hateful when he arrived on the Moby Dick sure, but the Ace sitting before him was something he had never seen, and he could feel his heart clenching.

"If you would listen to me, you'd understand that it was Thatch. He's drunk, horny, and I was just there. You know better. You know that I would have much rather been at the party, hugging on you and kissing all over you. At times, it's tough being the responsible one, but that's the way things are. I'm grouchy. I'm a perfectionist. I nag you and all of the other commanders when you don't meet your deadlines. I read way too much. I'm _old._ " The last thing was said in a whisper so Ace had to strain to hear what the zoan user had said.

"Ace. I'm a lot older than you. This is something we discussed when we got together. I told you I was old enough to be your father. You said you didn't care. You said nothing mattered as long as we loved each other. You told me that, didn't you?"

A blush began forming on the younger man's cheeks. Quickly looking away to avoid Marco's fixated stare, he looked toward the floor.

"I did. I said that."

"Do you believe I love you? Tell me right now, do you doubt my love for you?"

Looking up, Ace's blush only intensified at the loving look he received from the older man. On one hand, he knew that Marco's love for him was pure and absolute. On the other hand, seeing Thatch kiss Marco tonight was almost too much to handle.

"I do. I believe you love me." Tears found their way back to his eyes, and without caring, let them fall.

Moving forward, Marco pulled Ace toward him in a tight embrace. He could feel the tears wetting his shirt, but decided he could care less. The tears were because of him, and though the situation was a grave one, he couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that Ace truly loved him enough to cry over him. Tightening his hold on the freckled man, Marco tilted his head ever so slightly to bite gently down on Ace's ear earning a surprised yelp in response.

"M-Marco!" Ace whispered, pulling back to stare at the blonde in shock.

"I think I've reached my limit yoi." Marco murmured, leaning forward, pressing his lips against Ace's still ones. After a few moments, when Marco recieved no response, he opened his eyes to see a flushed Ace with his eyes shut tight. Pulling back ever so slightly, he sighed.

"Ace. What would you like me to do? I'll do anything for you to forgive me."

Ace opened his eyes, finally seeing the blonde haired man he fell in love with. Moving forward tentatively, Ace gently pushed Marco back on to the floor of the crow's nest, moving forward so he was straddling the blonde's waist. Marco glanced up at the fire-user with a crooked half smile.

"This is different." He smirked, reaching up to caress Ace's face.

"Shut up." Ace whispered, running his hand down the tattooed chest of his older lover. The mark was a symbol of Marco's freedom and his devotion to the ever growing family that is known as Whitebeard. Staring down at the man who had claimed his heart sent it racing. Marco the Phoenix of the Whitebeard Pirates had chosen him of all people. The amount of love he felt for the man could not be measured. He wanted nothing more than to please the man lying below him.

Leaning forward, Ace began trailing kisses along his lover's jawline, slowly moving down toward his throat, where he nipped at it, earning a chuckle from his older lover. Sliding down, never taking his mouth off of the man, the fire-user's mouth made its way all the way down to the blonde's waist line. Pulling back slightly, Ace glanced up at Marco, gasping when he saw the lust filled gaze that dominated the zoan-user's face. Marco was propped up on his elbows, that famous smirk of his on his face.

Ace knew that Marco wasn't teasing him. Far from it actually. Marco was ecstatic that Ace was taking the initiative. When the two were intimate, Marco always took charge, doing everything in his power to ensure Ace was satisfied. Here tonight though, Ace was the one calling the shots, and the commander was excited.

Unbuckling the blonde's belt was easier than Ace had expected. Whether it was his intense focus on the situation, or his growing need to get the offending clothing off he didn't know. Once the buckle was pulled apart, he slid the blonde's pants down, releasing his erection. The flush on Ace's face intensified as he stared down at it.

Sensing Ace's discomfort with the control of the situation, Marco moved to sit up and take charge, when a simple look from his younger lover stopped him. The look he gave him spoke volumes, but summarized into one simple plea.

_"Please, let me do this." _Marco smiled, leaning back once more to let Ace continue.

Lowering his head, Ace licked up Marco's member, causing the commander to shiver. Feeling encouraged, Ace wrapped his mouth around the blonde's member, taking it all in, which honestly surprised the blonde. Not to be conceited or anything, but Marco knew he wasn't of _average _size, so for Ace to take him all the way in without gagging made his smile grow even wider. Leaning back and placing his head on the floor, Marco closed his eyes and simply let himself _feel _the things that Ace was doing to him.

Pulling his head back with a 'pop' Ace glanced up at Marco and smiled, removing his pants completely. Leaning back, Ace began pulling his own pants down, not liking that Marco was the only naked one in the room. When his pants joined Marco's, Ace turned back to meet a lustful stare, causing him to look away quickly.

"Don't look away." The tone was soft, comforting. Opening his eyes, Ace leaned forward and rested his head against the zoan user's chest.

"Marco, I don't exactly..." Squeezing the younger to him, Marco hummed in response.

"It's okay. You did good. Let me take over for now." He murmured, gently easing Ace on to the floor beneath them, turning his head slightly to bite his neck, causing the younger to moan. Turning his head, the blonde pulled the fire user into a searing kiss, his tongue fighting Ace's in a dance for dominance.

With the younger momentarily distracted, Marco reached over toward his discared pants, not once breaking the kiss, and fumbled around for a few moments. Pulling back slightly so they could both breathe, Marco quietly popped open the bottle, and squeezed the lotion on to his fingers, coating them.

"Marco, please, hurry."

Three words. That's all it took for the commander's willpower to diminish. Pushing one finger in the tight heat of his lover, he heard the younger groan at the intrusion. Impatient, Marco added two more fingers and thrust them inside, earning a startled gasp from the freckled man beneath him. The blonde began scissoring the tight hole, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for his love.

Curling his fist around Ace's length, pumping it a few times to get it nice and hard. Pulling his other hand out of Ace's tight hole, he pressed his aching arousal into Ace's thigh, causing Ace to moan out in need.

"Marco...please...fuck me!" He moaned, unable to keep his need for the blonde at bay any longer. "I want to feel you inside of me, _please_!"

Smiling wickedly, Marco positioned his throbbing arousal at Ace's entrance, rubbing it against him. Irritated, Ace tried to push himself back on to Marco's length, but the blonde held his lover's hips firmly in place. Tears began pricking at Ace's eyes once again. How many times did he feel the need to cry tonight?! The overwhelming need for the man above him was unbearable.

Marco loomed over the young fire user, trailing kisses up the boy's stomach until he reached the boy's ear. "Can you see how badly I want you, Ace?" The zoan user asked, pushing the tip of his arousal into Ace's entrance. "Do you feel how hard I am for you?" He questioned, pushing further into his younger lover.

Ace lay beneath Marco, a writhing mess as Marco thrust into him, over and over again. Every time he pulled back, Marco would whisper into his lover's sensitive ears.

"You are the only one."

_Thrust_

"Only you can do this to me."

_Thrust_

Ace began panting, the intense heat of having Marco inside him was becoming too much for him to handle. He raised his arm to cover his reddened face, but felt his arm being pushed above his head, where the other soon joined, pinned by merely one of Marco's hands.

"Don't ever look away from me. I want to see the blush spread across your face because of what I'm doing to you." He whispered, leaning forward to smash his lips down upon the younger below him.

Ace moaned into the kiss. He couldn't resist this man. Marco was his everything. He would do anything for the blonde.

Marco brought his hand down to Ace's neglected length and began pumping it furiously.

"M-Marco!" Ace yelled, cumming all over his and Marco's stomachs. A few thrusts later, Marco joined Ace as he reached his own orgasm.

Time seemed to have frozen as the two just lay there, coming down the high the two just experienced.

Once Ace's breathing returned to normal, he glanced up at his lover, and smiled. Marco let go of Ace's hands, sliding his hand down Ace's cheek, letting his rest there.

"Never doubt my love for you, yoi." He smirked, pulling the younger into a warm embrace. All Ace could do was smile.

**...I'm gonna go hide now. Bye!**


End file.
